Mario vs Master Chief
by Destructo13
Summary: What would happen if Halo characters fell into Marios world, read and find out!
1. A new journey

**Hello everyone I was wondering if pie is tastier then cheesecake so if you review, pleasez review but no flames! Also I wrote this a year ago for a school project so It might be a little weird. I do not own Mario or halo**

**Mario vs. Master Chief**

"Let's a go!" yelled Mario as he jumped onto a grunt, who was an alien named Eric. He stands on two legs, is blue, and is very short. He looks like a turtle with a breathing apparatus. Eric screamed, "I want my mommy" when he was blasted back. Mario looked at Luigi, who was running away from a brute, another alien. This alien was hulking, muscular, gigantic, and had a bad attitude. Mario remembered how this all started… A few days ago Mario was walking, when out of nowhere a portal appeared and 20 grunts and 4 brutes fell out. Mario tried to fight but he was outnumbered and got blasted away in the direction of his house. Meanwhile Luigi was watching T.V when Mario, loudly fell through the roof.

"Mario," cried Luigi, "what happened?" Mario told his story to Luigi and when he was done Luigi was hiding quietly, under the red, plaid couch. Suddenly, a news report came on, "We interrupt this program to say, WE ARE ALL DOOMED! Mysterious portals have been sighted all over the Mushroom Kingdom and… Wait! This just in. the castle has been captured by strange people led by a person in green armor! If you can hear this Mario Bros, HELP! That is all," announced the broad caster. Mario and Luigi's eyes were wide open. Instantly, they were outside leaving a trail of dust and headed to Peach's castle with its tall towers and giant stained glass window.

"Attack!" thundered a voice, and out of nowhere needles shot and almost hit them. The enemies came out of hiding, it was a jackal, a skinny alien with a shield and had a beak like mouth. Suddenly, the scene changed "huh?" murmured the jackal "this is not how we fight." A grunt replied, "this must be one of those RPG worlds, where we take turns to attack, but we can take them."

A few minutes later, after a lot of jumping and shooting the covenant aliens, who wanted to destroy all of mankind, were defeated and the Mario Bros moved on. Soon they reached Toad Town and a toad, a miniature human with a mushroom top hat that has polka dots, ran up to greet them.

"Mario, Luigi!" cried the toad, " we have been so worried…"

Suddenly a voice came from behind the Toad, "Greetings Master Mario and Master Luigi." It was Stuffwell, a creation of Professor E. Gadd, which was a suitcase, who could walk and talk. "The professor sent me to help you." Mario nodded and the group continued walking to the castle.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Master Chief was making last minute preparations for battle. With him was another Spartan called Ross, who was a great fighter.

"Someone is coming," called a marine.

"It's Mario," called a high voice (it was peach), "he'll save us Toadsworth."

Master Chief ordered guards to Princess Peaches' bedroom and murmured, "We'll see about that."

Mario and Luigi walked up to the castle and knocked. Instantly, a hail of bullets shot towards them. Mario and Luigi started to dodge the bullets and attack the door. Master Chief growled and picked up a Spartan laser. Luigi was doing well when he saw a red dot. He poked Mario and pointed to the dot. All of a sudden, a red laser shot down and blasted the Mario Bros away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I was wondering if you guys prefer Mario Bros or Halo, please review and also I do not own anything in this story**

**Chapter 2: Bowser appears.**

When Mario and Luigi woke up, Stuffwell appeared and exclaimed, "Whoa, what happened. We seem to be quite a distance from the castle. Let us look for a way back. BACK TO ADVENTURE!" Just like that, he disappeared into Mario's pocket.

The Mario Bros strolled around for a bit and heard some cheering and decided to investigate. They saw Bowser standing on a fallen tree trunk yelling, "Are we going to allow some stupid aliens to take over our castle?"

"NO!" replied the henchmen, who are residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, that were standing there.

"Are we going to go back there?" questioned Bowser as he threw his arm into the air.

"Yes!" the henchmen cried.

"Are those the Mario Bros behind you?" Bowser seethed.

"Yes I think so," cried a henchman.

Bowser jumped up and landed where the Mario Bros were standing, "Well if it isn't my old pal Mario," chuckled Bowser, "well I have only one thing to say. Please help us." Bowser whined, "The aliens are way to strong for us and I hate to say this but we need your help."

Mario agreed and suggested that they free Peaches castle first so that they could have more help. Bowser readily agreed. On the way to the castle, the party ran into a couple of marines and a scorpion tank. Bowser ordered some of the Bomb-mobs, who are little bomb people, to attack the scorpion while he, Mario and Luigi would take care of the marines. Bowser punched a marine into a tree, the tree fell and hit more marines, who fell in front of the scorpion.

Suddenly, a plasma blast shot at the scorpion and destroyed it. Everyone stood still, when out of nowhere, a wraith tank appeared and smashed towards them. The marines took evasive action and started to shoot the wraith. A few grunts were not far behind and started to shoot.

"Sir we need your help and could really use your jumping skills" a goomba informed Mario. Mario grabbed Luigi and jumped into the battle to confront the Wraith. It shot at them but the Mario Bros were to fast but could not make a dent because there was too much armor. A majikoopa flew up to them screeched " Why don't you use a hammer. It might help!" He waved his wand and conjured up two hammers that the Mario Bros grabbed. Luigi ran up to the wraith, closed his eyes, and slammed it down. When he opened his eyes Luigi saw a giant dent.

Bowser hollered, "Now that's a dent." When a grunt opened the hatch to see what happened he complained, "Drat! Do you know how hard these things are to undent? It will come off my pay….oomph" Mario hit him with his hammer. Mario jumped into the wraith, landed on a grunt, and smashed the controls. He jumped out just in time to see the wraith blow up and when he looked behind him the marines were gone.

**Destructo13: So what is your brain thinking? **

**Bowser: hmm (starts thinking) AAAA! Too much thinking! (punches a grunt)**

**Random Grunt: Ow that hurt!**

**Destructo13: Okay Bowser calm down and let me get you some meat**

**Bowser: yippe! Oh please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destructo13: Hi everybody how's it going? Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, school and all of that so here it is. Oh and I don't know anything. **

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Master Chief was interrogating Peach but he had no luck. "Are you sure you tried everything?" pestered Ross.

"Yes!" exclaimed Master Chief, "Everything."

"Have you tried this?" grunted Ross as he picked up a Spartan laser.

"Yes!" Master Chief sighed, "she just grabbed it away and started to hit me with it. Then she started to do a kung fu scream, pulled the trigger and blasted me out of her room!" Ross and Master Chief sat deep in thought, trying to find out a way to get Peach to talk.

"Almost there," called a paratroopa scout, one of Bowser's henchmen. They do all of Bowser's biding. Bowser's army and the Mario Bros were nearing Peaches castle so they discussed a strategy. First, Bower suggested that they do a full on attack, but when he heard what happened to the Mario Bros, he thought otherwise.

Everyone was arguing when Stuffwell appeared and yelled, "QUIET!" Everyone fell silent. Stuffwell opened up and a hologram came out. "This is the pipe maze," explained Stuffwell, "it runs all over Mushroom Kingdom, even under Peaches castle. If we can get in, we can find a way inside the castle without being detected. Everyone agreed and they soon found a warp pipe.

After a half an hour of searching, they finally found a pipe inside Peaches's castle. Inside everyone saw a bunch of marines who looked ready for battle. Luigi looked out a window and saw a whole army of aliens heading towards them. There were grunts, jackals, elites, wraiths, banshees that are flying machines and even one scarab, which a giant machine on four heavily armored legs.

Bowser ran towards the warp pipe yelling, "Come on army! Let's take care of those guys outside!" He looked at Mario and Luigi, "Save the princess and defeat these guys," he added. Mario and Luigi started to run. The marines were fast buy Mario and Luigi were faster.

Just as they barged into Peaches room, a voice called, "Nobody move!" It was Ross with an assault rifle in his hand. Master Chief was holding Peach and a Spartan laser. Mario jumped,  
Ross shot and time slowed down for Peach. Mario fell to the ground unmoving. Ross grunted and Peach felt anger swelling inside of her.

Suddenly she yelled, "NO ONE HURTS MY MARIO!" She grabbed the Spartan laser from Master Chief and threw him into some marines. She aimed at Ross and fired. Ross was blasted through the wall and fell into the battle below. He landed on a hunter, who wasn't very happy about it. Peach leaned over Mario and started to cry.

Stuffwell appeared and muttered, "Where is it? It is in here somewhere…AHA." A 1-up mushroom came out of him and landed in Mario's mouth.

Instantly, Mario jumped up and yelled, "Let's a go!"

Everyone was cheering when Stuffwell interrupted by saying, "I think I have found a way to send these people back to where they came from." With that he opened up and a swirling vortex cam out and all the marines, including Master Chief were sucked in. The vortex grew and came out of the hole in the tower. All the brutes, grunts and jackals lifted off the ground and sucked them in. It was so powerful and big that the scarab was sucked in 5 seconds flat.

Ross screamed, "You haven't seen the last of me!" Then he disappeared into the black swirling vortex.

Stuffwell closed and exclaimed, "Phew, that was tough."

Peach shouted, "Let's have a party!" Everyone, including Bowser cheered and they all headed to the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Master Chief found Ross building something and muttering to himself, "They think that they won. Well, once I finish this dimension gate I can take my revenge…"

The End. or is it…


End file.
